Empire
by Shadeslayer08
Summary: How will Eragon defeat Galbatorix? With powers unknown, or with his courage? Well no one will know till the next book by Paolini, so this is my version of how the book should end. Input is welcome.


Back to Basics

Its been two days since the battle of Feinster, and the ground told you all of the stories from each individual fight. As Eragon walked over to a wounded soldier and mutter the healing spell under his breath. A few hours after Eragon had breeched the wall and defeated the shade with the help of Arya, a group of one-hundred warriors had flanked the Varden from the behind the city. They put up a good fight, but were no match for the Varden with the help of Saphira and Eragon. The Vardens death toll went from five and twenty to over two hundred with that flank attack, including almost twenty woman and children. It was a well timed attack, Eragon thought to himself. Saphira was on a scouting mission Nasuada sent her on to make sure there were no more small groups of Galbatorix's troops.

As he moved along the battle field, he was absorbing the energy from the dead and putting it into his belt for his later battles, which he knew would be many. Oromis and Glaedr would be no more as Murtaugh had took care of them with the help of Galbatorix. If Murtaugh did nothing to cause his death before, he sure did now. Eragon once thought of him as a friend, then a confused brother, and now as an enemy. Eragon sat down next to an over turned horse.

"Oi, Shadeslayer" He looked up to see Roran galloping over on his horse. Blood stained and sweating. "What are you up too?"

"Nothing now, just trying to help in any way I can" he replied with a faint smile. The thought that Carvahall was here was a good feeling at elast.

"Are you ok?" Roran asked

"I'll be fine, it's just now I am truly alone. Glaedr and Oromis are both gone, and now it's me versus two better Dragon Riders. I'm outnumbered and out skilled." He picked up a rock and with a few words in the ancient language shot it at and through one of the two foot thick walls of Feinster. It didn't make him feel any better. He and Saphira had been talking and decided that they must train hard in the upcoming travels.

"You have got to show me how to do that," he said with astonishment. He scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Eragon, you'll be fine. You're better than both of them, and smarter. You were also taught the right way, without out tricks or spells. Oromis knew what he was doing. He wouldn't allow the fate of the free world rest in your hands if he thought you weren't ready." He stated as he got of his horse and dropped to his feet. "You know what else?"

"What?"

"I think Arya might finally be coming around to you." He said with a smile. "When you were fighting in Feinster, she couldn't keep her eyes off you."

"Come off it," Eragon replied as his cheeks and ears turned red "You're just saying that." He had a feeling he was lying, but the thought made him blush more than ever.

"Yeah, maybe" Roran replied with a laugh, "But you'll never know either way" He winked at Eragon.

With two words in the ancient language recited by Eragon, Roran's pants dropped around his knees. "Oops" he said with a grin from ear to ear.

"You'll pay for that" Roran yelled as he pulled his pants up, "Don't make me be the one to humble you" then he looked up from his belt to see Eragon gone, he looked all around him. All that was there were mounds of the dead. Looking up, he saw Eragon levitating about ten feet in the air. "Hey, what are you doing up there?" Eragon put a finger to his lips as his face whitened.

_Saphira,_ he pushed out with his mind, _you need to get back here and fast!_

_I'm already on my way little one._

_Do you see them?_

_That I do__. _He felt her drop hundreds of feet to fall out of an air pocket.

"Roran, get on your horse and run to Jörmundur tell him that Murtaugh and Thorn are on the approach" feeling Saphira approaching he jumped from the invisible ground he was propped on another additional ten feet and grabbed Saphiras front right leg.

"Are you serious" he yelled as he jumped back onto Snowfire while drawing his hammer. " Eragon, be careful"

"I will, I promise." And with that Saphira took off towards the place where Murtaugh was stationed. Reaching out with his mind he brushed multiple people at once Arya, Nasuada, and his twelve elven guards. _Thorn and Murtaugh are here, and I'm on my way to meet them__._ He told them as he flew over the camp, he felt Arya respond first.

_I'm on my way to that area now, and I've notified your guards to your location._

_Do me a favor?_ He responded, _Don't help me unless I need it. I want to do this alone for once._

_That is very admirable, but it is also very stupid. Don't try and face fame alone, you will lose the battle if those are your intentions_

_Do you really think that those are my intentions? _Eragon lost his cool at that statement, severing the connection they rose higher and higher to the spot of what might be the last battle between his not-so-brother and him. The place wasn't very strategic. There were no mountains or anything to hide behind, and there was not a cloud in the sky. _This will be tricky, but we must fight him or risk losing many men. Calm yourself little one. It is after all our third fight. _Saphira said in his mind. They were about one-hundred yards from Thorn when he heard Murtaugh's voice.

"You will die now Shadeslayer. Galbatorix is very angry that you kept another rider from him. If I am not the one to defeat you, he will be." He pointed at him with his sword "But no matter, I don't need his help. I am after all the one who killed your friend Oromis."

Eragon felt immense anger fill him, but it wasn't his own, it was Saphira's. _Calm__yourself Saphira. We cant afford to attack him without thinking first._

_I shall be calm when he is dead, the pitiful traitor. He should hope I don't get a hold of his thick head_ And with that she sped forward initiating the battle that could change Alagaësia for the rest of existence.


End file.
